Episode 56 (29 August 1985)
Synopsis Andy wraps a present for Stuart in preparation for his visit. Tony also wraps a present, for Pauline and Arthur's baby. Lou tries to coach Pauline on her son, annoying her. Angie is paranoid about being perceived as a tart by the locals after Tony's remark; Den reassures Angie she is not a tart. Pauline, Arthur and Lou are baffled by Tony's gift, but also grateful. In the launderette, Pauline and Kathy discuss the housing officer's visit and how to tell Lou. Dot walks in and boasts to Pauline and Kathy that Dr. Legg has told her she has something very wrong with her as she has been complaining of pain running up her right leg and going back down her left. Lou starts selling lottery tickets that Arthur has given her so he can make extra money. He offers to give Lou a season pass to all reserve games in return for selling them. DS Quick hounds Nick again after catching him and Lofty talking outside The Vic. Nick and Lofty head to the launderette. Lou walks in and says she needs help carrying her shopping home; Dot volunteers Nick and Lofty to carry her shopping for her. Kelvin tells Tony and Hannah that he will only continue his studies if he can go to college. Tony tries flirting with Hannah but she does not reciprocate. Lou sits at Number 45 when housing officer Alan Grout arrives. Lou is furious to learn that Alan is a housing officer and has come to talk about rehousing due to the lack of space. Lou tears Alan's paperwork up and kicks him out of the house, refusing to leave her home. Debbie walks in on Andy and Stuart playing together. Debbie grows to Stuart when he compliments her hair and asks Debbie if he can see her again. Lofty, Kelvin and Ian prepare to start selling their sweaters. Lofty wears the sweater in The Vic and tries to convince customers to buy one. Angie follows Den in a different car when he leaves for the night. The car pulls up outside Den's mistress's house, confirming to Angie that Den was lying. Lofty tries selling the sweater to residents, including Andy, but is unsuccessful. Den phones The Vic and tells Sharon to tell Angie that he will be out most of the night. A furious Angie heads to the bar and makes Lofty pour her an alcoholic drink. Cast Regular cast *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Stuart - Kieran Parkes *Alan Grout - Jon Glentoran Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Launderette *Al's Café *Unknown street Notes *This was the last episode to be shown in the original regular time slot of 7.00pm *''Radio Times'' synopsis - the same synopsis for Episode 55 was given. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 13,700,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1985 Episodes